Garlic
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . Garlic is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. Any zombie that bites him gets diverted into a different lane. However, the Pharaoh Zombie while in his sarcophagus and mechanical enemies like the Robo-Cone Zombie can eat the Garlic without being diverted into another lane. In the first game, he is the 37th plant the player will receive and is obtained after beating Level 5-5. In the second game, he is the fourth plant found in Neon Mixtape Tour and is obtained after beating Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 17. Origins Garlic is based on the plant Allium sativum, commonly known as "garlic," which is a pungent member of the Allium genus (which includes onions, scallions, shallots, leeks, and chives) in the amaryllis family, often used for cooking. Audio ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The sounds of disgust that zombies make when they try to eat a Garlic. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Garlic Garlic diverts zombies into other lanes. Usage: on contact Special: diverts zombies into other lanes Lane-diversion isn't just Garlic's profession. It's his passion. He carries an advanced Doctorate in Redirection from the Brussels University. He'll talk all day about lane vectors and repulse arrays. He even pushes things into alternate avenues at home. Somehow his wife puts up with it. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Garlic can absorb 1050 damage per shot, and his appearance changes at 350 and 700 damage per shot before being swallowed at 1050 damage per shot. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Garlic can absorb 600 damage per shot, and his appearances changes twice before being swallowed at 600 damage per shot. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Garlic can take 250 damage per shot, and its appearance changes at 100 and 200 damage per shot before being swallowed at 250 damage per shot. Upgrades Plant Food effect ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' When fed Plant Food, Garlic will heal himself and release a noxious gas to all zombies in front of him, making all zombies (except Pharaoh Zombies with their sarcophagi and robot zombies) divert to another lane. After the zombies divert, they will be immobilized for approximately 7.5 seconds before moving again. Costumed His stun effect duration is increased greatly. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Immobilize all zombies on screen for 10 seconds, similar to Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food effect. Level upgrades Level upgrades Usage Place Garlic in the front of lanes to divert the zombies into other lanes, preferably those with greater defenses or attacks. Garlic only affects zombies that bite them, so they will not stop Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, Bungee Zombies, or Gargantuars, as they do not actually eat the Garlic, so plan accordingly. Also, Garlic will not stop Pogo Zombies or Pole Vaulting Zombies if they still have their equipment, since they will just jump/pole vault over him. Balloon Zombies with balloons will float over any Garlic beneath them without effect. Garlics may not stop Dr. Zomboss either; the player never gets a chance to do that without hacking, and Dr. Zomboss does not eat plants. If a Snorkel Zombie tries to eat a Garlic, it will move into another lane very quickly, but while it's moving, its head will not go underwater for that second. It is a very unlikely chance that you could kill a Snorkel Zombie while he is moving into another lane because it is almost invincible when moving. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Garlic is a useful plant on almost any level because with careful use, he can funnel zombies down lanes with greater defenses. They are especially effective on Pool and Fog levels, as zombies have only one other lane to swap to. He is often used in combination with the Gloom-shroom, diverting zombies to the sides of the mushrooms, so that they will be damaged by the mushroom and not be able to attack it. He can also be used so that you do not have to defend as many rows, leaving more room for Sunflowers, Marigolds, etc. behind the Garlic. This is very helpful to get the achievement Sunny Days if you have many defensive plants such as Tall-nut, Pumpkin, etc. It is recommended to get an offensive plant for crowd control, as zombies in such huge crowds will destroy the defensive plants easily within a few bites. After taking a bite of the Garlic, zombies will not only shift over by one lane, but also advance slightly into the new column and make a disgusted noise and face. Zombies will not make a disgusted face when the code "future" is activated. Zombies that have bitten the Garlic will also pause for a moment before changing rows. Also, add few defenses into lanes with Garlic that do not hit other rows, for they will not hit the zombies that have bitten the Garlic. However, again, with something like a Gloom-shroom, placing them behind Garlic is a good idea because they will hit the zombies once they move to other rows and the zombies will be unable to attack them. Threepeaters are better used behind Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts to maximize the effect. Using Spikeweed and Spikerock with Garlic is also usually a successful plan, because they can do maximum damage to large groups, especially with Snow Peas or Winter Melons. and Garlic strategy]]Another great plan is putting Split Peas with Pumpkins and putting them behind Garlic with a Torchwood at the tile up or down and one space right of the Garlic. The Garlic has to be placed at the first column without any other plants in the row, excluding Spikeweeds and Spikerocks, in order to maximize effects with the Split Pea and Torchwood. The Split Peas will get rid of Pogo Zombies and Pole Vaulting Zombies easily, while Split Peas will still damage the zombies behind them. Be aware that if you are using adjacent Garlic in different lanes, zombies will not be held up indefinitely; they will still move through to the other side after from three to five bites. Also, use two Garlics in the same lane when dealing with Pole Vaulting Zombies, as they will vault the first one and then encounter the second. Do the same for Pool levels, too, by planting one between rows one to three and another at row four to deal with the Ambush Zombies. In the Mini-game Seeing Stars, it is helpful to use a Garlic in the middle lane at the beginning, so they will go into lanes where you are using defensive plants. Keep an eye on the health of your Garlic. You cannot replace damaged Garlic without digging him up, so try to be prepared for when he finally gets eaten, so you can replace him immediately. Garlics should be replaced shortly after their eyes start to water, which means they are almost completely eaten. In the Last Stand mini-game, Garlic is often used in conjunction with Gloom-shrooms, Pumpkins, Magnet-shrooms and Marigolds to create an effective gold farming strategy. Be careful though, because placing Garlic in Pumpkins will not divert the zombies. This is because they are not directly eating the Garlic, but the Pumpkin instead. Garlic can also be used alongside a Plantern on fog levels. Place the Garlic in front of your Planterns just above and below the pool rows and this should clear all of the fog if the Planterns are around the 2nd to 3rd column from where the zombies are coming. Use 2 Garlics on levels with pole vaulting zombies to counter them. The Garlic should not be used in Survival Endless as zombies come that can easily bypass Garlic, such as the Zomboni, Catapult zombies, Gargantuars and Giga gargantuars. Unless you are in the very early flags of Survival Endless, this plant should be of no interest to any Survival Endless player. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' The sequel has been a mixed bag to Garlic. On the plus side, there are more plants that can benefit from Garlic, such as Snapdragon, Cold Snapdragon, Rotobaga, Moonflower and Shadow-shroom combined, and especially Phat Beet and Electric Currant. On the other hand, the ability to either crush or bypass defensive plants has become much more common: every world, especially Ancient Egypt, Far Future, Big Wave Beach, and Neon Mixtape Tour, contains zombies that can crush or bypass plants, or are immune to Garlic, so the previously effective strategy of planting Garlic far away from the mowers is now suicidal. However, this effect can be somewhat neglected by using Plant Food on the Garlic, making him release his noxious breath to push all zombies, even Gargantuars, out of his row and temporarily stun them. This strategy, however, is only reliable if one can generate a continuous supply of Plant Food (either by Power Lily or coins) to use on Garlics. Power Tiles are another option to increase each Plant Food's diverting power. He is also useful in Save Our Seeds levels as he can divert zombies away from endangered plants. In this game he also faces competition from Sweet Potato, which is more expensive, but does not require being attacked in order to divert enemies and can therefore be hidden behind other defensive plants to act as a supporting plant. As Garlic has a lot more threats in the sequel than in the first game and has less health than before to deal with zombies, it is not ideal to rely on him as your main defensive plant. He also faces competition from Hot Date as he lures zombies but can also kill or heavily damage them with his lane attack. Avoid using Garlic on Pharaoh Zombies with their sarcophagi or robot zombies as they are immune to Garlic's lane changing ability, allowing them to eat the Garlic fully. Using Plant Food on them with Garlic is also useless since his effect releases gas, which these zombies ignore. Garlic is made redundant in Frostbite Caves as slider tiles positioned in the lawn move zombies to a different lane. Garlic is useful in Jurassic Marsh because Garlic can divert the zombies in other line where there are no dinosaurs or vice versa if the dinosaur is charmed. It is advisable to put Garlic in rows without raptors and stegosaurs to prevent the use of their skills. An imitated Garlic is recommended to cover more rows with full dinosaurs. Keep in mind that Garlic does not work on Pirate Seas - Day 26 or 33. The zombies will just walk on after biting it. Gallery Trivia General *Although he does not appear in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, an image of him can be seen on the Stickerbook's model. This is also true with Sun-shroom and Gloom-shroom. *In Plants vs. Zombies, it does not have eyebrows. However, it does in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If a zombie bites a piece of him when the "future" code is entered, it will not pause and make a disgusted face, but he will still make the "bleh" noise. *He dies after 21 pea shots (from a Peashooter Zombie or Gatling Pea Zombie), meaning a pea is effectively the same as a bite to Garlic. *On the seed packet, he shows eyebrows. However, when he is planted, he does not have any. He has eyebrows in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars and advertisements. *He is one of four plants that has a love life mentioned in the Suburban Almanac, with the other three being Repeater, Threepeater, and Cactus. *In the Nintendo DS version, the zombies will move to different lanes slower than on other versions, and instead of a "bleh," the zombies moan. *He is one of five plants that will slowly degrade as they are damaged. The others are the Wall-nut, Pumpkin, Tall-nut, and Spikerock. *Some zombies will not make a disgusted face, or retch when biting him, however they will still move on to a different lane. *He is the only defensive plant which cannot be aided by Wall-nut First Aid. The other plant that changes appearance showing damage that cannot be aided through Wall-nut First Aid is the Spikerock, mostly because he is not defensive. *On the iPad version of the game, if a zombie bites him, the zombie's head will move up. *Although he can withstand more bites from zombies than most plants, he only takes six basketballs thrown by Catapult Zombie before dying, the same as any other plant. *If a hypnotized zombie tries to eat a zombie that is not hypnotized, and there is a Garlic in the way, the zombie and/or the hypnotized one will be disgusted and move to the other lane. *He is the only plant that can be eaten but can also be passed by zombies. He is also the only defensive plant that Ladder Zombies do not place their ladder on. *When a zombie gives him his final bite, the zombie will continue walking in his lane, which means the Garlic only diverts 20 zombies. *He has two teeth visible, but if he degrades to his second stage (when bitten seven times), only one tooth is seen. None are seen when bitten fourteen times. *He and Potato Mine are the only plants with two teeth. *He is the only defensive plant with a fast recharge. *In the Nintendo DS version of the game, he seems to be angry. *If a zombie takes a bite of it and almost instantaneously gets hit by butter, the zombie may end up taking a second bite of him. *Due to the fact that zombies change lanes slowly in the Nintendo DS version, if a zombie dies just after biting him, he may end up falling over between lanes. *There is a glitch where if a zombie bites him and makes a face and says "bleh" and at the same time the player types the "future" code, the zombie will have shades but will not have his lower jaw. It remains like that even if the player types "future" again and return it to normal until it dies. *If a Dancing Zombie eats him, existing Backup Dancers stay in their original lanes. *On the iPad version of the game, Backup Dancers face stretches into an unusual shape after biting him. *The Almanac entries of Cob Cannon , Garlic, and Spikerock are the only ones where real places are written in (Harvard, New York, the Uni Brüssel and Europe). *If a zombie bites him in a five-lane level (Day, Night, and Roof), they tend to go up a lane much more often than down a lane, unless it is on either the top or bottom lanes, which is when they will always move down a lane. This has also been tested in I, Zombie (Me Smash!) *If a Gargantuar smashes a damaged Garlic, the squished Garlic will appear to be in his undamaged sprite. This also happens with Wall-nut, Tall-nut, and Pumpkin. *There is an audio error were one of the "bleh" noises makes a click sound at the end. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *He theoretically still maintains the same health as he did in the first game, but there is a delay in the effect, causing zombies to take more bites. *Zombies no longer make a disgusted face when biting him. Instead, they freeze and have green gas with them, then change lanes. *His idle animation is similar to Toadstool's idle animation. His eye movements are similar to Strawburst's eye movements. *His Almanac entry mentions a myth where garlics are one of a vampire's weaknesses as well as that there are no vampires in PvZ2. *Unlike the first game, Wall-nut First Aid works on this plant. *It is the only defensive plant in the game that does not have its toughness stat noted in the Almanac. *One of his costumes is a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants, being the Glove World hat. *He now has eyebrows, unlike in the first game. **He appears to be a bit bigger than in the first game. *His noxious breath when fed Plant Food is similar to Chili Bean's stunning gas and Stunion's breath. **All of which cause stunning to zombies. **A slowed down zombie will move to the area between two lanes and be stunned for a while after his breath is released. *He was seen jumping in the Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B trailer. This jumping animation was used in the Zen Garden. **If one looks closely when he jumps out when Dr. Zomboss lands on the ground, he looks like he is in his 1st degrade appearance. But when Dr. Zomboss raises his arm, he looks like that he returns back to normal while smiling. *In Pirate Seas, zombies who eat him while at the planks never go to the water. Instead, they will go to an adjacent plank. Zombies who haven't entered the lawn can still move to the plankless lane under the effect of boosted Garlic, however. *His costume slightly moves as he gets degraded, making him the first plant to have their costume move as they're being eaten. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, Crazy Dave says that Garlic smells "stinky", but in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 17, he says that he smells "mmm, scrum-dicious". Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *His appearance is based on his design in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *His health is now decreased (from 1050 dps to 250). **He degrades at second bite and then second time at fourth before he gets eaten. *His sun cost is now 75. *He has the same idle animation from the first game. *His recharge is now Mediocre. *This and Bubble Flower are the only plants in East Sea Dragon Palace that cannot be obtained in Adventure Mode. See also *Gloom-shroom *Sweet Potato *Phat Beet *Defensive plants ru:Чеснокzh:大蒜pl:Garlic Category:Defensive plants Category:Roof Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:East Sea Dragon Palace Category:East Sea Dragon Palace obtained plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Plants triggered by eating Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) obtained plants